


Vitamin Cas

by YellowWallpaper



Series: All Part of a Healthy Lifestyle [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform, So does Cas, sam winchester admires his physique, smoothies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowWallpaper/pseuds/YellowWallpaper
Summary: Sam Winchester thinks having an angel as a boyfriend is the best thing that has ever happened to him.Starts the morning after In The Middle of the Night, concludes at the beginning of Good Stretch.





	

Sam woke up slowly, face warm and just a little sweaty from being pressed against another equally warm body. He shifted and sighed, allowing himself just a few more minutes of sleep. His brain however had other plans. His brain wasn't going to let him have those moments as it started nagging him about getting up for a run. His eyes cracked open. One bad thing about living underground was that one often woke up with no clue as to what time it was. He usually relied on an alarm to tell him if it was time to get up or not.

In this case however, it was a long hard cock standing up in front of his eyes that told him it must be morning.

“Well good morning to you too,” he smiled into Castiel’s chest. Sam ran his hand over Cas’ stomach, traveling lower to tickle the edge of the soft curls just above his dick.

“You owe me,” Cas grumbled. Sam's cheeks heated.

“I'm sorry, did I do it again?”

“Almost, but then you told Dean to do the dishes and called him a dick. Your actions suggested you had a different dick on your mind.”

“Shit, I'm sorry,” Sam chuckled. Maneuvering halfway onto Cas, he pressed his chest against Cas’ erection. “I can honestly say there is absolutely no other dick on my mind right now,” he murmured as he inched down to settle between Cas’ spread thighs. Sam leaned down and pressed his lips to the base of Cas’ cock, inhaling his scent deep into his lungs. His hot wet tongue slipped out and curled around the hard length as he trailed it up to the tip.

“Gorgeous” Cas thought as Sam suckled at the head. Sam winked before closing his eyes and working the cock deeper into his mouth. A feeling not too unlike his own grace began to gather in his lower back, tingling down the length of his spine as Sam sucked his cock deeper into his mouth. Cas ran his hand through the strands of hair that had fallen over Sam’s face. He liked seeing Sam like this. Enjoying himself, eyes drifting shut, a low moan rumbling in his throat as he let Cas’ flavor flood his tongue. He closed his eyes and let himself melt into the mattress as Sam lazily coaxed an orgasm out of him. Swallowing, Sam kissed his stomach and got up.

“Sam? You didn’t come,” Cas reached out for him. Sam smiled.

“It’s alright. I wanted to work out a bit. Besides, I owed you,” Sam leaned over to kiss him before grabbing his shoes.

♥♥♥

A couple weeks later Sam was pulling his shirt off before hopping into the shower after a routine jog. Catching himself in the mirror, Sam looked down at his own chest.

“Huh,” he said out loud as he flexed his pecs. They seemed...firmer? Not bigger, but definitely more noticeable. He considered the light in the bathroom and fine sheen of sweat that was drying on his skin. Shifting his stance to let the light hit him differently, he examined himself in the mirror. Sam hadn’t been putting any more effort into his workouts than he usually did. Even Dean had mentioned the other day how he seemed to be glowing. So what if he had mentioned it by asking if Sam was pregnant or something, Sam couldn’t help but wonder if it had anything to do with his newly defined muscles. And this was how Cas found Sam, posing and flexing in front of the bathroom mirror.

“Sam?”

“Hey Cas, um, do I look bigger to you?”

“Bigger?” Cas cocked his head, looking up to the top of Sam’s head.

“Yeah, like, I mean it looks like I’ve been working out and I do, but no more so than I usually do…” Sam turned to look at his back. Cas thought for a moment before realizing that Sam didn’t know.

“It’s because you swallow.”

Sam frowned in confusion.

“Swallow?”

“My semen. You swallow it when we have oral sex,” Cas further explained. Sam knew that semen did contain protein, how much he wasn’t sure, but that surely couldn’t have contributed as much as it seemed to have done.

“Your semen makes my muscles bigger?” Cas conceded with a tilt of his head.

“Well, not just that alone. But my emissions are more than just sperm cells and various proteins, vitamins, and minerals. It also contains my essence.”

“Your essence?”

“Yes, my angelic nature. When you take that into your body, when you consume it, there are certain results,” Cas explained, waving the feather duster in his hand as he spoke.

“Like taking a super vitamin or something?”

“Yes. It helps strengthen you, mend you, adds to you.”

“Oh,” was all Sam could muster. A moment passed before another alarming thought came to him. “Does it weaken you? I’m not hurting you am I?”

“No Sam, the energy spent on that is miniscule compared to my peak output. Which is why you swallowing doesn’t turn you into an angel on the spot.”

“Oh well that’s good I guess,” Sam turned back to the mirror, eager to dismiss the thought of an angel being inside of him unless it was in the same manner that Cas was inside him the previous night.

Later that night, when Cas’ was deep in his throat, nose pressed to the angel’s pubes, Sam couldn’t help but think of the boost he was receiving in a hot thick stream down into his stomach.

♥♥♥

Now that Sam had mentioned it, Cas couldn’t help but notice how Sam had been subtly changing. Perhaps it was simply the development of their relationship that had contributed to Cas noticing Sam’s beauty more and more each day. He knew there was something to that. Some people who had been in long term relationships reported their significant other growing more beautiful with each passing day. As Cas laid back and watched Sam straddling his hips, he couldn’t help but realize the truthfulness in that anecdote. Sam’s body was flushed, skin almost glowing with a slight sheen of sweat as he rode Cas up and down the entire length of his cock.

“Oh fuck Cas you feel so good,” Sam threw his head back, hips rolling to nudge Cas up against the sweetest spot inside him. Cas grunted in reply, tightening his grip on Sam’s thighs as he felt Sam’s tight rim grip his cock. Sam dropped to his elbows, lowering his mouth to Cas’ as he continued the slow grinding. Cas bent his knees, planting his feet on the bed and driving his hips up to meet Sam’s movements. Cas let his hands circle around and clasp onto the smooth flesh of Sam’s ass. A stray finger found its way to circle Sam’s rim, causing Sam to throw his head back and arch his spine, driving his ass up to follow the finger. Just knowing it was Cas in him, filling him, adding to him made him crazy with lust, acting on those lizard brain impulses that Sam always thought he was way too intellectual for. But with this new information about Cas and his semen, well it did cause Sam to wonder about all the benefits of sleeping with an angel. A stray, worrisome thought crossed his mind at the most inopportune time.

“Cas? You can’t get me pregnant can you?” He sat up suddenly, all movements stopping. Cas panted with the rapid shift of focus.

“Sam?” he frowned.

“You, you said the other day that your essence strengthens me and adds to me. I know that angels can impregnate women, but is it possible for you to impregnate me?” Sam spoke quickly, chest heaving. Cas blinked up at Sam, part of him amazed at how his mind worked. The other part of him, the part currently deeply seated in Sam’s ass, was furiously urging him to get back to what they were doing.

“Sam. You have no uterus, nor ovaries, therefore nothing for me to impregnate,” Cas explained as calmly and gently as he could. Sam nodded, thankful that his cheeks were already flushed.

“Good, just wanted to be sure,” he smiled, laying back down to peck Cas on the lips before continuing. Tremors raced up his spine as Cas thrust up into his prostate, igniting sparks behind his eyelids. Another shift of Cas’ legs and he sat up, wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist to help drive him down on his cock. Sam circled his arms around Castiel’s neck, hanging on as he rocked his hips harder. Moments later, while he was feeling Cas flood his channel, he threw his head back with the force of his climax.

“Oh fuck yes give it to me!” he panted. Cas couldn’t help but notice the feeling of almost being milked.

♥♥♥

Sam peered down into the mixer, looking for other stuff to add to the concoction. Y/N was doing great with her training, but he felt better about giving her an extra boost to her nutrition to help keep up with the boost he was getting. This time he was even adding tofu for some extra protein.

“Good morning Sam, how was your workout with Y/N?” Cas wandered into the kitchen.

“Great!” Sam smiled. Lately he had taken to cataloguing in his head if he had gotten his daily dose of vitamin Cas that day. The best part about it is that he couldn’t overdose. Cas walked over to the coffee pot to dump out the old coffee from the day before and start a new pot. Strong hands snaked around his middle before he could get too far with his task.

“Sam?” Cas jumped.

“Think I could get an extra shot of protein in my shake this morning?” Sam nuzzled Cas’ neck as he slid both hands down the front of his pants. Gripping the edge of the table was the only thing that kept Cas on his feet as Sam licked a line up his neck and nibbled on his earlobe.

“You,” he panted as Sam stroked him to hardness in his pajama pants, “You have an addiction Sam.” Sam huffed out a laugh.

“Perhaps, but I’d rather be juiced up on your jizz than anything else,” he pulled Cas’ cock out of his pants to give his hands a little more freedom. If it wasn’t for the residual ache in his jaw that he’d developed over the past few weeks, he’d be down on his knees in front of Cas, drinking from the source.

“What if someone sees us?” Cas glanced toward the door.

“Y/N’s in the shower. She usually takes a while. Dean is probably waiting for her in her room,” Sam quickly spat in his hand and wrapped it back around Cas’ length. The slick movements had Cas wavering in his stance, leaning forward to rest on the table in front of him. Sam had gotten good at this. A particular twist and downward stroke had Cas moaning and grinding his ass back into Sam’s hips behind him. Sam ground back, smiling against the skin beginning to grow rosy on Cas’ neck.

“Maybe later we’ll do this again in my room, no clothes. Have you hold onto the headboard while I eat you out. Get you all slick and loose for my cock. Then when you’re begging I’ll fuck you. Fill you up with my cock, would you like that Cas? You want me inside you angel?” Sam whispered into Castiel’s ear.

“Yes,” Cas choked as his hips began to stutter in their movements. Sam’s words, especially when they were filthy, were Castiel’s kryptonite. The thing that could turn him into a heart eyed lap dog, the kind that would turn around and present on demand for his master. “Sa-am,” he whimpered. Sam kept his pace, focusing on the downstroke as Cas’ cock began to pulse out his orgasm. Held up only by Sam’s arms and his grip on the table, Cas let himself breath as he came down and his vision cleared. Blinking, he noticed Sam was still squeezing out the last few drops of cum from his cock.

Into a glass.

“Sam!” he turned around quickly, disbelieving Sam’s actions if he hadn’t just witnessed it firsthand. Sam backed away, smiling at the white substance that striped the inside of the glass.

“Thanks baby,” he grinned as he returned to his blender.

“You have a problem!” Cas insisted as he pulled up his pants.

“Since when is a fetish a problem?” Sam laughed, holding up his hands. The look on Castiel’s face told him all he needed to know however. Cas didn’t appreciate being treated like a dairy cow, not that Sam could blame him. The reality of the situation came crashing into him as he looked at the glass and blender in front of him. He exhaled, shoulders slumping.

“I’m sorry, you’re right. This was...wrong of me. Maybe I do have a problem,” Sam shook his head.

“Well,” Cas conceded, “Maybe just give me a warning next time. Technically it is mutually beneficial.”

“Yeah. But from now on I promise to never start something with the sole purpose of .. this,” he demonstrated by gesturing to his glass.

“Thank you Sam,” Cas smiled, showing no lingering hard feelings before leaving the kitchen. Sam looked back to his smoothie glass, and after a moment of self-debate, decided not to waste it. He poured the thick smoothie into the glass and into the second glass for Y/N. Mentally noting that next time he should use more almond milk, he grabbed a straw to blend the white streaks into his drink and then grabbed another straw just as Y/N walked into the kitchen.

“Hey! Good job today! I tried something new with our shakes,” Time seemed to slow down in that moment. Like in a dream, Sam’s own movements and ability to speak seemed to be hindered, as if he was surrounded by molasses. Y/N reached out and grabbed his glass, the glass containing a smoothie and bit of his boyfriend, and brought the straw to her lips. Cheeks hollowing out as she drew the thick concoction up the straw and into her mouth, her eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Not bad, what’s in it?”

“Uh…” Sam swallowed. Cas was right. He definitely had a problem.


End file.
